1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cosmetic product effective for the removal of keratotic plugs from skin pores.
2. The Related Art
Highly visual pores on facial skin surfaces are perceived, especially by women, to be a serious beauty problem. The conspicuous nature of this problem is caused by keratotic plugs formed within pores of the skin. Keratotic plugs are dead epidermal cells keratinized together with sebaceous matter and dirt. Absent proper treatment, not only will beauty suffer but also various dermatological problems may arise. Removal with detergents or with make-up removers (e.g. cold cream) have not provided adequate solution to the problem. Squeezing the skin in an attempt to remove keratotic plugs can lead to infections which can damage skin.
Peelable masks have been employed to attack plugged facial pores. They are applied as mobile films to the skin and peeled off after drying. Typically, the film is a nonionic polymer such as polyvinyl alcohol or polyvinylpyrrolidone. Unfortunately, the mask approach is still not sufficiently effective for removing dirt from skin pores and especially for removing keratotic plugs.
Thus, there remains a need for a remover product which can effectively excise keratotic plugs formed in the pores of the skin and a method of removing keratotic plugs from the skin utilizing such remover products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,277 (Uemura et al.) has reported a keratotic plug remover composition including use of a peelable mask formed from a resin functionalized with salt forming groups. Particularly preferred are cationic polymers which may be delivered as a poultice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,142 (Saute) describes the use of sodium polystyrene sulfonate applied as a film to the face for cleansing skin and diminishing wrinkles. While apparently effective, further improvements in this technology are still necessary.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel remover products which effectively remove keratotic plugs from skin pores.
It is another object to the present invention to provide new methods for effectively removing keratotic plugs from skin pores.
These and other objects will become more apparent from the summary and detailed description which follow.